


Aloha:  The Ending We Wanted

by ERamos9696



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696
Summary: McDanno fans wanted this ending.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Aloha:  The Ending We Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/gifts).



> This is the way it should have ended...
> 
> At least I know this was the way Happy29 wanted to end it.

"Thank you, Miss. That was very kind of you." Danny waited for the kind lady to move back to her seat after she put his bag in the overhead compartment.  
Steve was looking out the window thinking there might be answers beyond the runway.  
"Excuse me Sir, I think you are in my seat."  
Steve recognized Danny's voice immediately. "Danny what are you doing here?"  
"Trying to sit down, but you're in my seat." Danny nudged Steve with his cane.  
Steve got up hitting his head and then traded places with him.  
Danny did his best with his cane and his aching body to get to his seat. Steve tried to help but Danny slapped his hands away.  
Steve was still in shock that Danny was there.  
"Sit down you giraffe, you're blocking the aisle."  
Steve did as he was told.  
Danny took out the magazine from the pouch in front of him and started to flip the pages as if he was looking for an interesting article.  
"Danny,"  
"Yes?"  
"Danny, what are you doing?"  
Danny held out the magazine for both of them to see it, "Did you, according to this, know the best guacamole is in Los Angeles, not Mexico?"  
Steve looked down at the magazine, and that was in fact the title of the article. He grabbed the magazine out of Danny's hands.  
"Hey, you animal, I was going to read that."  
Steve gave a look of frustration that made Danny give Steve his toothy grin.  
"You took two weeks off to take care of me, so I figured I have the whole month off due to getting shot- I was shot you know-"  
"I know."  
"So I figured I would help you find peace until I have to go back to work. As soon as I knew you bought the plane ticket, I called Jer to make sure I was in the seat next to you."  
"What about the kids? The house?"  
"Gracie actually demanded that I go with you. I promised Charlie we would Skype him everyday. Junior and Tani are going to play house in our house until we get back."  
Steve didn't know what to say.  
"Look, if we get tired of each other, I am a big boy, and I can catch a plane back here if I have to."  
"It's been ten years, I haven't gotten tired of you yet."  
"What are you talking about? I get tired of you everyday."  
Both men chuckled at the banter.  
"Are you ready?" Danny asked with hope in his voice.  
Steve held Danny's hand. "I'm ready."  
Both men smiled to the response.

The plane took off headed to parts unknown.

"You like holding my hand."  
"Yes, I do. I can let go, but I am afraid you will start freaking out with your claustrophobia."  
"Well, I like you holding my hand, but why would you bring up my claustrophobia? How long is this flight anyway? Go ask the captain if he can go faster."  
"I'm not going to ask the captain..."


End file.
